ZeroNoTsukaimaDragonBall
by Dark Arcangel
Summary: Un descendiente de uno de los dos guerreros mas grandes que hubo fue llamado a un universo alterno para ser el familiar de una chica de cabello rosado, que aventuras esperaran al demi-saiyajin en este mundo donde la magia es posible.


Capitulo 1: En un mundo desconocido

 **Hola amigos, este es mi primer fanfic y espero sea de su agrado, les diré de una vez que el protagonista es un descendiente del principe saiyajin Vegeta, ya se que se estarán preguntando el porque de Vegeta, pues la recuesta es muy simple y es que en algunos fanfic que leí antes el protagonista era descendiente de Son Goku y quería crear algo original y que no le digaan que me copio de otros, pero si por alguna razón se llega a parecer al fanfic de algun otro usuario les ruego me perdonen, y sin mas rodeos empecemos con la historia.**

Era por la mañana cuando un joven saiyajin salía de su casa ubicada en las montañas y se despedia de su hermana y su novia, la mas pequeña, es decir la hermana del joven saiyajin le dijo: -" hermano regresa pronto", el chico les dijo: -"no se preocupen, regresare lo mas pronto posible" les respondio el chico con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

Mientras, en otra dimensión en un universo desconocido y planeta desconocido se encontraba un gran numero de estudiantes vestidos con unas capas y uniforme escolar estaban en su ceremonia para invocar a sus familiares, todos a excepción de una chica pequeña de cabello rosado habian realizado su invocacion, todos empezaron a molestar a la chica de cabello rosado con que su invocacion seria un fracaso, la pequeña ofendida los ignoraria y procederia a empezar la invocacion diciendo: -"Al sagrado, hermoso y, por mucho, mas poderoso familiar..¡" mientras la pequeña recitaba su hechizo una chica de cabello corto y de color azul volteo a ver la invocacion por curiosidad, la pequeña pelirosada seguia con su conjuro diciendo: -"te invoco desde el fondo de mi corazon mientras pido..¡ Responde a mi guia.

Unos minutos antes en la dimension de dragon ball:

El joven saiyajin caminaba por las montañas lentamente cuando, de repente aparece unanespecie de portal con simbolos raros, no le dio tiempo de alejarse y el portal absorbido al saiyajin en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Volviendo a la dimension de zero no tsukaima:

Hubo una enorme explocion cuando la pequeña pelirosada agito su varita al terminar el hechizo, una gran nube de polvo rodeaba todo el lugar, de repende un hombre vestido con una tunica y con lentes les dijo: -" chicos, estais todos bien?", todos los alumnos acintieron y se dedicaron a ver que fue lo que invoco la chica pelirosada, cuando el polvo se disipo, todos puedieron apreciar a un joven con ropas oscuras y una bufanda de color rojo oscuro tirado en el piso, todos quedaron sorprendidos y de repente los estudiantes empezaron a burlarse de la pequeña y decian que habia invocado a un plebeyo, la pequeña se dirigio a su maestro y le dijo: -"Colvert-sensei dejeme hacer realizar una ves mas la incocacion", el maestro movio la cabeza para dar una respuesta negativa y dijo que terminara la invocacion o seria expulsada de la academia, inmediatamente todos notaria que el chico se levanto de golpe y poniendose en una pose de pelea.

 **Nota del autor: el chico saiyajin solo era amistoso y amable con su familia y tendia a ponerse violento y agresivo con desconocidos.**

El chico gritandoles a todos los presentes exigiendo de que le digan en que lugar se encuentra, inmediatamente el profesor le diria que se encontraba en la academia de magia del reino de Tristain en Hakegenia, el saiyajin mas confuso pregunto quienes eran.

La pequeña pelirosada se presento ante el saiyajin furiosa diciendo: -"Quien te crees plebeyo al dirigirte asi ante un noble" el chico furioso dijo que se llamaba "Daiki" y les dijo que si volvian a llamarlo plebeyo mataria a todos los presentes sin excepción, todos quedaron de nervios al escuchar a Daiki amenazandoles de muerte. La pequeña se presento y dijo: -"Me llamo Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, el saiyajin solo la miro y dijo

-" Y que es lo que quieres mocosa?"

Louise furiosa le dice: -"Como un sirviente tan patetico se atreve a llamarme mocosa, estupido perro.", lo que Louise no sabia que esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, derrepende el suelo empezo a temblar mientra todos veian a Daiki con una mirada asesina hacia Lousi, el profesor Colvert se percato y se puso en medio diciendo:

-"No lastimes a la pequeña por favor, yo te explicare todo lo que sucede asi que tranquilízate.", para sorpresa de todos el suelo dejo de temblar cuando Daiki se calmo, esto dejo a todos muy asustados. Daiki le dijo a Colvert que empieze poor explicar el porque se encontraba en ese lugar, Colbert le dijo:

-"Tu fuiste invocado por la señorita Louise para ser su familiar protector y servidor hasta el fin de la vida de mi estudiante"

Daiki con una mirada muy fria le dijo a Colvert que no estaba interesado, el profesor trato de convencerlo y este lo sujeto del cuello mientras le decia: -"Yo no trabajare para esa niña estupida, y si me vuelven a molestar, no importara volver a mis dias de asesino y acabar con todos". Daiki solto a Colvert y salio de volando al tejado de la academia, lo cual sorprendio a todos mientras Louise penso que consiguio a un familiar unico en su tipo.

Daiki empezo a tener hambre y entro a la academia a buscar a alguien que le pueda dar algo de comer, en su busqueda vio a una chica de pelo negro vestida de sirvienta y de inmediato fue a hablar con ella diciendole:

-"Diculpa, me podrias guiar a algun lugar donde pueda comer?", la muchacha se puso nerviosa y le dijo que si conocia un lugar y que lo siguiera. La chica de cabello negro le pregunto: -"Disculpa, cual es tu nombre?, Daiki le dijo: -"Mi nombre es Daiki, y cual es el tuyo?," la chica dijo muy timida: -"Me llamo Siesta, es un honor Daiki. Disculpa por la pregunta Daiki, pero eres un plebeyo o un noble", Daiki aprobecho la oportunidad y le pregunto: -"Siesta, me podrias explicar que es eso de noble y plebeyo?", la chica quedo de piedra y le explico que los nobles son aquello que pueden utilizar magia y los plebeyos no son capaces de hacerlo, Daiki se disgusto un poco al escuchar a la sirvienta y dijo: -" En ese caso yo seria un plebeyo, pero no se ni donde me encuentro exactamente."

La chicaa miro con confusion a Daiki y le pregunto porque estaba aquí, el chico saiyajin solo dijo que lo habian convocado para ser el familiar de una mocosa de cabello rosado, Siesta al escuchar las palabras de Daiki se puso muy nerviosa y le pregunto: -"Como le puedes hablar asi a un noble?", dijo Siesta mientras Daiki le dijo que ya habian llegado a la cocina, Siesta presento a Daiki al personal de la cocina.

Daiki se presento formalmente y en unos minutos le trajeron a Daiki cuatro platos de comida, Daiki dio las gracias y empezo a comer, todos quedaron sorprendidos de la forma de comer de Daiki, pero para el era algo comun debido a su herencia saiyajin, al terminar de comer le pregunto al cheff como podia pagarselo, Daiki insistio en este tema ya que a el no le gusta deberle favores a otras personas.

Despues de unos minutos el cheff le dijo a Daiki que ayude a Siesta a entregar unos pasteles, este acepta y se va dejar un pastel a un chico rubio sentado con otra chica de igual color de cabello, Daiki le dejo el pastel y luego see topo con una chica de color castaño y le pregunto por un chico con cabello rubio, Daiki acepto y la llevo al chico al que entrego el postre, de repente hubo una discusión y la chica de cabello castaño empezo a llorar, Daiki actuo rapidamente y le pregunto porque empezo a llorar, de repente escuho al chico decir: -"espera Montmorency, te juronque no es lo que parece" al terminar esa frace lla chica conocida como Montmorency le dio una bofetada, el chico llamado Guiche intento culpar a Daiki y lo reto a un duelo.

Apenas Siesta se entero de lo que provoco Daiki se fue corriendo a buscar a Louise ya que era la unica chica que encajaba con la descripcion de Daiki. Ya en el campo de batalla, los estudiantes formaron un circulo rodeando a ambos chicos.

Guiche aguito su varita y saco a una valkiria de bronce y se dispuso a atacar a Daiki, pero el habil saiyajin esquivo a la valkiria y con un solo golpe la destruyo completamente, Guiche al ver esto aterrado saco alrededor de 15 valkirias para acabar con Daiki, pero el saiyajin a una gran velocidad que superaba la de la luz, acabo con todas las valkirias de Guiche, el chico rubio se rindio pero Daiki no le hiso caso y lo tomo del cuello apretandolo mientras se dejaba salir una risa macabra y colocaba uno de sus dedos en el hombro de Guiche y uso una espada de ki similar a la que usaba vegetto o black, Daiki solto a Guiche y estubo a punto de acestarle el golpe final, pero una voz que le resulto familiar le dijo que se detenga, era Louise y estaba con Siesta.

Daiki solo pregunto: -"Por qué deberia dejar vivir a esta escoria?", Siesta solo se asusto al ver la mirada fria de Daiki, mientras Louise le dijo que deberia estar agradecido de que el fue el familiar elegido para ella.

Daiki le dijo: -"Si me vuelves a hablar con tono de superioridad te matare sin dudar", lq chica conocida con kirche se acerco a Daiki e intento ceducirlo, pero Daiki decidió alejarse, pero antes le dijo a Guiche que estaba moribundo que si lo volvia a molestar no dudariaa en asesinarlo, Daiki se alejo del lugar y se fue volando a una de las torres y se puso a maldecir a medio mundo por que no sabia como volver a casa y su novia y hermana estarian preocupadas.

El director noto a Daiki en aquella torre y lo mando a llamar, una sirvienta le grito a Daiki de que el director de la academia queria hablar con el, este acepto y bajo de la torre mientras seguia a la sirvienta hasta la oficina del director, cuando le dicen que pase, el saiyajin un poco confuso entra lentamente mienstras el director Osmond le queda viendo seriamente, Daiki penso que el director se queria quejar por lo sucedido con Guiche.

El director le pregunto: -"Quien o que eres realmente?", esta frace dejo en shock a Daiki, este le respondió sinceramente diciendo:

-"Soy un saiyajin", el director quedo mas confuso y decidio preguntarle: -" Que es un saiyayin?", el joven decidio responderle sin dar datos que revelen su pasado diciendo:

-"Los saiyajin son una raza de guerreros que se dedicaba a la caza y venta de planetas, los saiyajin eran controlados por un poderoso emperador llamado Freezer, o eso me contaban", la ultima parte dejo confuso al director y decidio preguntarle:

-"Que quieres decir con que te lo contaban?", el saiyajin se dio cuenta que cometio un error y eso podria hacerlo hablar de su pasado, el chicoun poco nervioso contesto:

-"Eso sucedió hace muchos años y solo queda como una fantastica historia que conocen todos los saiyajins", el director atonito por lo contado por el saiyajin y le pregunto:

-"Que paso con los saiyajins que eran gobernados por aquel emperador", Daiki con una vos fria y seria le dijo:

-"Según los relatos, ellos perecieron junto al planeta en el que vivian y hubo un numero muy corto de supervivientes", el director queria saber mas de la raza del saiyajin pero este se nego a seguir hablando de su vida y salio de la oficina del director.

Al salir se encuentrancon su supuesta ama y esta le dice que tiene que aceptar el contrato o de lo contrario lo dejaria seria expulsada de la academia, el joven asiente con la cabeza y dijo:

-"Acepto pero con una condicion", la pequeña pelirosada asintió y le pregunto cual era esa condicion.

El saiyajin con una mirada seria le dice que el contrato será temporal a lo cual la pequeña accede y realiza el contrato temporal.

 **Nota del autor: Para que algunas cosas encajen en la historia inventare un ritual para que se formen las runas de grandalf en la mano de Daiki y pueda desacer el contrato despues de cierto tiempo.**

Una ves hecho el ritual la mano de Daiki empezo a arder, pero el dolor no era tan grande como el de sus entrenamientos habituales, despues de que las runas aparecieran en la mano de Daiki, Louise fue con el profesor Colvert para informarle de que realizo el contrato, el profesor le pregunto a Daiki si podia mostrarle las runas en su mano y este accedio levantando su mano y mostrandole las runas.

El profesor Colvert quedo pensativo sobre las runas que aparecieron en la mano del familiar de Louise, el profesor le pidio a Daiki que se contenga en su siguiente pelea con un noble o podria llamar innecesariamente la atencion de gente indeseada.

Daiki asintio con la cabeza y se retiro del lugar, estaba a punto de anochecer y Daiki recordo que su hermanita le coloco la caja de capsulas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y esta contania capsulas con comida, una casa portable y su nabe con la camara de gravedad, este salio fuera de la academia para posteriormente apretar el boton de una capsula y tirarla. Después apareció una casa redonda como la casa de goku en las montañas, Daiki entro a descansar y recordo el telefono de la casa y penso que podria contactar con su familia, inmediatamente marco el numero de su casa y el telefono empezo a sonar: -"¡Hermano, realmente eres tú?, donde estas?, por qué no podemos sentir tu presencia?¡", esas eran las preguntas que decia la pequeña saiyajin muy desesperada, Daiki un poco serio le dijo:

-"Me encuentro en otra dimension, o eso creo", la pequeña quedo condundida y muy desesñerada pregunto: -"Hermano, no te preocupes, encontraremos una manera de traerte de vuelta, y si te preguntas donde esta Kaori, no te preocupes ya que ella fue con Hiroshi a buscarte al bosque", Daiki le dijo a la pequeña saiyajin que lo contacte apenas Kaori y Hiroshi vuelvan, la pequeña acepta y se corta la llamada, Daiki muy cansado se fue a dormir, a la mañana siguiente sale de su casa y se fue a la cocina de la academia para buscar a Siesta, cuando llego le pregunto al personal de la academia donde se encontraba Siesta.

Despues de unos minutos, uno de los cocineros le dijo que un noble se la llevo como su sirvienta, Daiki que apenas podia contener la ira le pregunto al chef en que direccion se fueron, el saiyajin despues de ver en que direccion apunto uno de los chef cuando fueron al patio emprendio el vuelo hasta ver la mansion del noble.

Mientras en la dimension de dragon ball:

Kaori y Hiroshi habian vuelta a casa para preguntarle a Naomi (la hermana de Daiki) para ver si Daiki habia vuelto a casa, la pequeña saiyajin salio corriendo a recibirlos con una gran sonrisa diciendo:

-"Descubri el paradero de mi hermano", esto dejo atonitos a ambos y el Hiroshi le exigio que le diga de una vez, la pequeña familiarizada con el saiyajin de cabello negro en puntas le respondio un poco seria: -"Mi hermano se encuntra en otra dimension".

Esta declaración dejo a ambos con la cara de confusion y la pequeña interrumpe los pensamientos de sus amigos y les dice: -"busquemos las esferas del dragon", la chica acepto rapidamente mientra que Hiroshi lo penso por un momento y accedio.

De vuelta con Louise, esta estaba buscando a su familiar ya que debian practicar para la demostracion del familiar que se realizaria el dia siguiente, cuando le pregunto a la chica de cabello azul llamada Tabitta esta le dice que salio volando muy fuirioso, Louise no lo penso dos veces y le pidio a Tabitta que los llleve en su familiar, esta acepta y antes de emprwnder el vuelo aparece Kirche que tambien ayudaria a buscar a Daiki, despues de que Kirche suviera al familiar de Tabitta salen en busca de Daiki.

Regresando con Daiki, el logro ubicar la mansion del noble que se llevo a Siesta y mientras se acercaba, cargo una esfera de ki para lanzarll a la puerta paraa hacerla explotar y alertar a los guardias, Daiki habia aterrizado soltando un poco de su enrgia para que dispersara el polvo, el conde **(),** el cual habia salido de su habitacion para ver a Daiki parado en medio de los escombros.

El conde **()** le habia dicho a Daiki con vos arrogante: -"Quien eres plebeyo?", el saiyajin en un tono serio dijo:

-"Exijo que me devuelvas a mi amiga Siesta", el conde se empezo a reir y esto provoco que Daiki mostrara su espada de ki, a lo cual el conde se sorprenderia y diria en voz vaja: -"Qué es esa rara magia en su brazo?", el saiyajin le escucho debido a su gran desarrollado oido y le respondio: -"Esta sera el arma que te quitara la vida un instante, a menos que me devuelvas a.." el saiyajin fue interrumpido por tres chicas que entraban rapidamente a la mansion deseando que Daiki no haya matado a nadie.

Las chicas miran a Daiki y notaron la espada de ki en su mano derecha, el saiyajin mira a las chicas por unoss pocos segundos y luego vuelve su mirada asesina hacia el conde **()** , Daiki desaparece en un zumbido sonico y aparece detrás del conde **()** dandole un puñetazo que lo mando a volar con las chicas


End file.
